Naruto of Kumo
by Dragonknight007
Summary: Naruto was taken away after the sealing by future 4th Raikage. After 12 years later he came back to participant in the chunin exam. Now how will that be going for Konoha. Naruto/ Massive Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: - Naruto was taken away after the sealing by future 4****th**** Raikage. After 12 years later he came back to participant in the chunin exam. Now how will that be going for Konoha. Naruto/ Massive Harem.**

**Story start**

Minato has done it. He finally sealed the nine tailed fox in Naruto, his son, despite his wife's warning stating that their son will have a harsh life. But he ignored it stating the village will see their son as a hero. Now after his death Kushina is trying to calm him down in her last hour. "Sorry, Naru-chan, I am not a good mother. Despite my warnings your baka of a father sealed that fox in you and I am too weak to stop it."

She was crying out her eyes out that she did not register the upcoming men in her way. When she sensed them she tried to protect her son but too weak to do that. When she saw who it was she saw a ray of hope for her son. It was the A, the future 4th Raikage with his BOLT escorts.

A was scheduled to come here for Naruto's birth. Only Minato and Kushina knows about his visit. A was a good friend of Minato's. They are friends from 3rd Great Shinobi War. They fought side by side in a very sticky situation and saved each other's life. From only these two were personal friends, not through the village.

After seeing a giant fox rampaging through Konoha he tried to move as fast as possible. But when he saw his friends dead body and his wife's die state and a very complex seal on the child's stomach he connected the dots.

"So, the fool Minato sealed the fox in him did not he." Asked A.

"Yeah. That Baka just did that. I know that village will never see him as a hero. So I beg of you please take him from here and give him a peaceful life please. This is my last request." Said Kushina.

"You don't have to beg me Kushina. Minato was my friend and so are you. I will take care of him. But when he will be grown up what I will do then." Asked A.

"Here, we sealed all our treasures, such as jutsu notes, sealing scroll and Uzumaki sealing teachings, Minato's techniques everything sealed in his right arm. After his 4th birthday everything will be unsealed. Now hurry before Sarutobi comes here, please go." Said Kushina as she died.

A took baby Naruto and ordered his BOLT ninja to sealed two bodies to be buried in Kumo near Naruto. With that A and his BOLT ninja took off towards Kumo. After they were gone Sarutobi and his ANBU came to the spot and tried to find the baby jinchuriki and the bodies of his predecessor and his wife. When he couldn't find them he paled as the heir of Uzumaki and Namikaze clan's had been kidnapped and the bodies were gone too. He did not what to answer the council about this but he knows that council will have his ass.

**Meanwhile in Naruto's Mindscape**

"**Ahhhh… where am I? Last I remember Kushi-chan being in labor for her son. And out of nowhere a man with a swirl mask appeared and then nothing. Let's see the memories of Kushi-chan.**" With that kyuubi no kitsune aka Kurami saw the memories of, to her, Kushi-chan but what she saw made her angry for being placed on a genjutsu again, horror for the destruction she caused, sad for being the reason for the death of her new containers parents and joy as the future Raikage took him to the Kumo as she knew there jinchurikis are seen as a Guardian.

"**I promise you Kit that I will always take care of you. And I will atone for what I have done to you. I will be at your side for eternity. As for your not so happy birthday I give you the bloodline of Meiton or Darkness release and perfect control over the two components that makes chakra (Ki and Reiryoko). I also make your body to that level where after every training season or fighting your body will be stronger than before after healing. It will be done in four years. We will meet than. Goodbye for now Kit, my precious Naru-chan.**" Kurami said and then she started the process and went to sleep.

**In the real world**

A and his BOLT ninja were running towards Kumo in full speed so that no one will interrupt their journey as A do not want to danger little baby. So he went full speed. But he did not know that what happening to the baby's body as his seal glowed slightly as the Kyuubi started to enhance his body. The rest of the journey completed without a hitch.

**Kumogakure no Sato**

3rd Raikage E is doing paperwork and cursing up storm in his head. He is praying to Kami for a distraction so that he can be relived for some time. And Kami granted his wish as his son entered his office with a baby.

He asked "A what are you doing here and who's baby is that?"

"Hallo dad, this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He is the heir to the both Uzumaki and Namikaze clan and new Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Said A.

"And prey tell me what is he doing here? Why in the nine levels of hell you kidnapped him from Konoha. You know that we are in a hot situation with them." Asked E furiously.

"Well his parents are dead now because of the sealing. His mother in her last breath requested me to take him here as there was a chance that they will treat him like a demon in there. I took him as his parents were friends with me." A said as he told what has transpired there.

After hearing this E said "Something is not right here. Kyuubi is the most peaceful and intelligent of the tailed beasts. It is only sighted once in the Vally of the dead with the battle with Madara and Hashirama from where it was sealed in Hashirama's wife Mito. And then it was in Kushina. From what you told me it is like someone release the Kyuubi and made it attack Konoha. A we must hide him and train him secretly. Only few should know about his existence. Something tells me that we have along hard time coming towards us. I will adopt him in our family and register him as a future clan head of Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. Also he will put in CRA."

A smilled pervertedly and said "Ohhh my little brother you will be living every man's dream."

With that they filled the paperwork for his adoption and future clan registration. Then A took him to their home. There A introduce Bee the Hachibi Jinchuriki to Naruto. Bee took very liking to him. He fed the boy and took him to a crib for sleeping. Naruto slept well not knowing about the future for him.

**4 Years later**

A four year old Naruto is practicing his Taijutsu kata with his father supervising it. For past 4 years were good for Naruto. Naruto loved his family very much. He is a kami damned genius too. But he like to hard work too.

When he was 2 years old he first accessed his chakra and his family found out that he already have high ANBU chakra and perfect control. From there he started his shinobi training.

In his 3rd birthday his father retired and his big brother A took the mantle. He never saw his father that happy. He thought that his father is very proud of A but then confused as he heard him mutter something about good luck doing paperwork or something. He already is low chunin level in taijutsu and his speed is high chunin level. He also noted that his chakra is much more potent and dense.

What astonished his family is that he has two diamond shape mark on his upper palm which absorbed chakra raw, medical or any jutsu as well as the information about that jutsu like affinity, chakra quantity and how to mold it. Also he has a very sharp mind like a Nara.

After his katas were done his father called him, "Naruto come here I have something to tell you today." Naruto nodded and ran to his father happily. He saw that his two brothers are also approaching him.

"What is it dad?" asked a curious Naruto.

"Well before that I want you to know that we love you very much and whatever your decision will be we will always side with you no matter what." Said E and his other sons nodded their heads.

"What is going on dad." Asked a confused Naruto.

"Naruto we are your adoptive family. You originally from Konoha. You are also a clan heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze. You are biologically son of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death, both were SS rank shinobi with flee on sight order. When your mother was on death door she requested A to take you here because something happen on your birthday." Said E.

"What happened on that day?" asked Naruto barely holding any emotions. Then A told the story again which he told his dad.

"I want you know that your parents loved you with all their heart Naruto. It was a killing decision to make you Kyuubi Jinchuriki but they have no choice. But your mother foresaw that you will be treated badly she told me to take here as she knew that you will be taken care of here. We also tried to take your mother as we thought Konoha will treat her badly but your father interfered. But your mother status kept hidden from the village. And now we received report that the 3rd hokage reviled your status and Konoha is out for your blood. Sorry Naruto." Said A solemnly. He is thinking that Naruto will hate them now and will leave them.

Naruto seeing their solemn look asked "Why are depressed all of a sudden?"

"Are you alright. You are not mad at us for not telling you about this?" asked Bee.

"And I would do that why? You are my family. Maybe adoptive but still family. They were my biological family but you are the ones that look after me. So you always be my father and brother. And Kumo will be my home. But i will surpass them all." said Naruto determent.

"That's my boy. Now it is time for your happy birthday present. Here this book is for basic forging, as you said you want to forge your own sword." said E.

"This is basic elemental and shape manipulation book. When you know your chakra affinities you will work with it. Here have some chakra paper for future use." said A.

"And here a rapping note from me." said Bee and got two Iron Claw from father and son grumbling something about corrupting their son/brother. Naruto just deadpanned.

"And NAruto your parents present are in that seal of yours. Your mother told me that it will appear when you will be 4 and just add chakra to it. GO on in your room." said E.

Naruto did that. And unsealed his gifts from parents. He saw jutsu scrolls all the money from his clans and most of all a picture of his parents. That night he slept with happy tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto of Kumo**

**Story Start**

Naruto after seeing his clan scroll is ecstatic. His joy leaped boundless when he saw the letters from her parents. He thought that his parents loved him and left him their legacy. He read and reread those letters and hugged them close to his heart. Now he saw the clan scrolls. They were sealing scrolls from Uzumaki and Namikaze clan and some jutsu and seal notes. He read them all but stopped when he saw the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

'Hmmm…. What is this jutsu. It's says that this is Shadow Clone Jutsu. It makes a perfect solid clone of you by splitting the chakra of the user to equal amount between you and the clones. Also this Shadow Clones when dispelled it also sends the knowledge it gains. Sweet this will be useful when doing theory works, Jutsu learning and mastering, Chakra control exercises and spying. So tomorrow I will start training with this jutsu. I promise you Minato tou-san, Kaa-san I will surpass you both. Good night for now.' Thought Naruto.

**In Mindscape**

Naruto woke up in a mountain range and wondering where he was in. He knew that he slept at his room but now he is in this mountain range. Suddenly he saw a big shadow ran over him. He saw that a giant fox with 9 tails chasing a rabbit and trying to eat it. But then the rabbit manage to free himself and ran towards the bush. The fox then grumbled something about smartass rabbit and he will hunt it down next time and then an evil maniac laughter. But then it saw Naruto and tried to save the little dignity it left "**So my jailor came to visit me at last huh. So what can I do for you?**"

Naruto deadpanned at it and said "For an evil 50 feet giant fox you are quiet the good one you know that."

"**Yeah. You can thank your mother for that. She was a good friend to me even when I was full of hatred. She changed me. I am sorry for what happened 4 years ago Kit.**" Said the kyuubi sadly.

"Before I say something can you tell me what happened that day. From what are you saying you were happy being sealed in my mother. So something must happened that day to made you going berserk." Said Naruto.

"**Very perceptive of you Naruto-kun. But first let us get some comfortable.**" With that a bright light washed over the place. When the light faded Naruto was slackjawed. In place of the Kyuubi there was a girl about age 20 with red hair, crimson red eyes with black vertical slits, wearing a crimson kimono which showed her nice curve and generous amount of cleavage and having two fox ears and nine swishing tails.

Naruto was gobsmacked and did not know that he was ogling at her and Kyuubi saw this. Then Kyuubi asked in a sultry tone "**Like what you see Naruto-kun.**" And purred in his ear.

Naruto only subconsciously nodded which made her blush. Seeing her blush he asked "I nod didn't I."

She only nodded. "Umm…will you kill me for that?" asked Naruto fearfully.

"**No Naruto-kun. I will not kill you** **for the complement you gave me. And now for explanation…..**" then she said everything that day transpired.

After hearing this he said "So you were controlled. That damn uchiha and their bloodline and power-hungry nature." He was angry that some uchiha with god complex destroyed his life and took his parents love from him.

"**Yeah, I know what you feeling. I was controlled twice by them. Let us leave them for now. I made some modification to you. I gave you the Meiton bloodline. You know the one with you can absorb chakra raw, medical or any jutsu as well as the information about that jutsu like affinity, chakra quantity and the diamond shape on you upper palm. Also you will be able to use two parts of you chakra Ki and Reiryoku. I will train you for them so do not worry.**" Said the Kyuubi.

"Cool. Thank you Kyu-chan. By the way do you have a name. Kyuubi seems to be a title rather than a name." said Naruto.

"**Yes. You are right about that assumption. Kyuubi is my title. My real name is Kisara.**" Said Kisara.

"Ok good night Kisara-chan. I will see you tomorrow." Said Naruto.

With that he left the mindscape and Kisara thought 'I will have you Naru-kun. If you are anything like your father you will be one handsome man with a big heart of gold. So you will have quiet the girls around you.' Kisara thought the last perversely.

**Next day**

Naruto woke up and in 30 mins he finished his morning rituals. He thought about last night revelation and determined to become the strongest shinobi so that that uchiha can never beat him. Then he ran to training ground to train in the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

After 30 mins he managed to do it. Then he made 50 clones and told 10 of them to tree climbing exercise and 10 on water walking. Then last 30 to read the books on sealing, forging and elemental and shape manipulation exercise. He then started to doing his physical exercise, like run 50 laps of the training grounds, 100 sets of sit-ups, push-ups, jumping jackes, etc.

After 5 hours of physical training he thought to talk to his tenant so he meditated. He appeared to his mindscape and went to the two stories building and knocked "Kisara-chan, are you there?"

"**Hai naru-kun, I am in the kitchen.**" Came Kisara's voice.

"I was wandering if you could tell me about the powers you gave me." said Naruto after he came to kitchen.

"**Sure Naru-kun. Come with me.**" said Kisara and took him to outside.

"**Now Naru-kun, I already told you about your Meiton bloodline, which made Ninjutsu useless against you. As for using the separate parts of your chakra, you will have the ability to use ki to augment your physical strength to super human level, can fly and you can also through energy blast at your will."**

"I will be able to fly? Really. Awesome. What next? What next? What next?" said Naruto energetically and happily.

Kisara seeing this smiled and said **"Yes Naru-kun, you will be able to that. As for Reiryoku, you will be able to manifest one or more than one Zanpaktou or soul slayer blade. They are sentient blade which will appear when you are ready to wield them. Then you will be able to use Kido which is like Ninjutsu, Shunpo which is a speed technique, and Hakuda which is like Taijutsu.**"

"So this ki and reiryoku, you will train me for that won't you." Asked Naruto.

"**Yes Naru-kun. Also you will be able to awaken Rinnegan and sharingan being an Uzumaki and uchiha through your mother. Rinnegan is the most powerful dojutsu wielded by my father the Sage of Six Paths.**" Said Kisara.

"What the Rikodou Sannin was real. I thought that he was a myth. And what do you mean by Uchiha?" Said Naruto ashtonishly.

"**Yes. An Uchiah. You will not believe me but your grandfather from maternal side is Madara Uchiha, the first man to be able to summon and control me in a battle.**" Said Kisara.

"You are joking, right." Asked Naruto flabbergasted.

"**No Naruto-kun. From what Kushi-chan told me after his battle with Hashirama he somehow manages to survive and found by an Uzumaki woman. She nursed him to his full health. In the meantime he did some soul searching and decided to leave being a shinobi.**" Said Kisara. Naruto just listen to her.

"**In the meantime said woman Risa and Madara fallen in love and they married and your mother was born. But one day when your mother was 2 years old your father was doing some work but a flood came to his village and when he came after hearing this news, he search fanatically for them but could not, so he thought that they were dead.**" Said Kisara. Naruto was now sad thinking his grandfather's loss.

"**Then after 18 years later when he was on verge of dieing he found his daughter through a bingo book. Your mother was spitting image of your grandmother. So was able to recognize her. Then searched for herand when he found her he told her everything what happened and apologized to her. And of course she forgave him.**" Said Kisara.

Naruto nodded and said "Okay. Then I am going to also carry his legacy. Grandpa Madara I will make you proud, I promis."

"**Yes you will Naru-kun. And I will help you since I know all of his jutsu through Kushina since he gave them to her. And I will also merge the Rinnegan and Sharingan.**" Said Kisara. Naruto just nodded.

"**As for Rikodou Sannin, yes he was real. Because he was my and other tailed beasts, my siblings, father. You see, thousand years ago a ten tailed beast, guardian sent by Kami-sama to guard these continent, went on a rampage after the corrupting nature of these human beings. Only Rikodou Sannin able to defeat her by sealing her inside of him. When he was dying he split her soul in 9 beings and sealed her body on that moon so that she she can release all the negative emotion on there. So that's why the Juubi was our mother and The Sannin was our father.**" Said Kisara.

"So this is what happen. So if somehow someone manages to gather you all together you will cease to exist and become the Juubi." Asked Naruto feeling a dread.

"**Yes, Naruto. We will once again be Juubi again.**" Said Kisara solemnly.

"Then we have no time to relax. I want you to train me into a most powerful shinobi to ever exist. I do not want some nut job come here a take you away from me. Let's go Kisara-chan, time is the essence." Said Naruto eyes shining with determination.

"**Hai, let's go.**" Said Kisara. Also thinking '**You are the one we all were waiting for Naru-kun. Please you have to free us**.'

**Real World**

Naruto opened his eyes and mentally dispelled his clones 10 at a 5 min break. He got the knowledge on basic Sealing, forging and elemental and shape manipulation. He also can do the tree climbing and water walking exercise.

Now he once again did the shadow clone jutsu again and summoned 250 clones. He sends 50 clones to do the chakra control exercise saying try to make it a difficult. Then he asked to Kisara through his mental link 'Now what Kisara-chan?'

"**Well Naru-kun, send 100 to do the studies and other 100 to library for political, law and other advance books on forging and elemental and shape manipulation. Then made a single clone to apply a resitance seal on you. It will help you on physical conditioning.**" Said Kisara.

He did that and after applying the seal he immediately felt the difference, as he tried to move but some force is resisting it.

"**Try to familiarize to it first. Why don't you check on how powerful your chakra affinities is?**" suggested Kisara.

"Chakra affinities?" asked NAruto curiously.

"**Yes, since you have the Rinnegan you will have all the chakra affinities so test them now.**" Said kisara.

With that he took out a chakra paper and added chakra to it and what he saw made him flabbergasted and made Kisara proud.

"What happened? What is the meaning of this?" asked Naruto.

"**It is as I suspected. You have god level affinities to all five basic elements. Now train in them." **Said Kisara.

"Yeah I will. But now let's do the physical conditioning." Said Naruto and started to do his physical exercise. He made a promise to himself that he will make a seal that will prevent someone to extract Kisara from him except for himself. And after thinking that he started to train.

**8 years Later**

It had been 8 years since that faithful day when he learnet about his heritage. He kept his promiss and become the most powerful shinobi surpassing even Rikudou Sannin as Kisara told him. But he also lacking the experience so he is now a high Sannin level. His chakra level is of right to the level of Rokubi, so was ki and reiryoko reserves.

He trained in every aspect of shinobi way, whether be it Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu or FuuinJutsu. Everyday he made 2500 and above clones for training.

In Ninjutsu he can use every element or Sub-element without hansign. He also learnet the Lightning Release Armor from his father E and brother A. He also place Gravity seals (GS) and Resistance seals (RS) over to make his body stronger and faster. Now his seals showed the highest level that level 100. He discovered that his body after healing tremendous training become stronger, so he used it to its fullest.

In Genjutsu he surpassed his grandpa Madara Uchiha. After Kisara merged The Rinnegan and Sharingan he can do all Sharingan jutsu and Mangekyo jutsu. For having the most powerful Yin-Yang release he can use the 'Creation of All Things' jutsu and Izanagi and Izanami without going blind. He also can use 'Kotoamatsukami' how much he want and when he wants.

In Taijutsu he now can go toe to toe with E, A and Bee without resorting to his armor and can beat them with little to no trouble with his armor. He also mastered his father's, mother's and Grandpa's style.

In Kenjutsu he mastered his own personal style the 'Dark Slayer Style'. It is katana based, quick draw and ultra speed based style with high menuiverity and precision. He found out a metal a metal in the border of Kaminari no Kuni (Lightning Country) and Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country). He gave it the name the Adamentioum. The strongest metal to exist. Kisara told him about a hidden den ofher near Kumo where she hid a fang of Juubi from her father from safkipping.

He got it and with the metal, his bllod and youki he masterfully forfged his sword the Yamato. It is a beautiful silver white O-katana with a round hilt and blue handle and white diamond shape markings and on his left hand was a blue sheath with a golden ribbon on it. After adding the youki he noticed that his blade is able to sliced through dimention. And so created that style and mastered it.

In Fuuinjutsu he was an Uzumaki to the boot and made his father proud. He became a seal master. He also compleated his promis. He succesfully made a seal that will prevent any outside sources to extract the bijuu in them. He also was able to find a way to resurrect the Juubi without killing the others. He will just have to take a smaal portion of the bijuu's soul and chakra and with the sealing knowledge he will have new, powerful and nice Juubi with all of her power and knowledge.

He created an alias of Phoenix to sell his created seals and made a fortune on it much larger than his mother and father combined. And his seals are popular to, specially anti-rape seal, medical seal as it can convert any chakra to medical chakra and most popular and highly demanding seal in rank and bloodline clans is a pocket dimension seal. It is a seal that when applied it only activated when either heart or brain or both were dead and it will store the body in a pocket dimension only the Raikage has the access to it. And if the Raikage is dead than the next Raikage after taking oath and after giving his/her blood to the special seal he/she will have access to it. With this seal the dead corps can't be fallen in the wrong hand.

He also developed the barrier seal which will record everyone that pass it and if any one unauthorized passed it automatically when they came 50 feet from the wall a locator seal will placed on them which will only written with chakra. And most of all every seal is powered by nature chakra. He also made sure that only Kumo nin can use these seals as he put an array of self-destruct seal on them if someone not from kumo tried to use it.

He got his zanpakuto at age six. He got three Tsukoyomi, Senbonzakura and Sussano and mastered their shikai and bankai in the barrier that his father made because 1 hour in real world is equal to 1 week. He also immune to memory backlash from shadow clones so he literally abused this technique in training. His kido training was astonishing. He learned and master hado and bakudo from 1-99 and can do it without any incantation. He mastered his elemental training to the level where he can do his jutsu sealless and took another level to bend the very element to his will.

He mastered his father's rasengan and add five major elements to it and can do hiraishin no jutsu without any marker. His shunpo technique was the cream of his speed training. He can use his shunpo with minimum amount of spirit energy. And do it infinite times with speed of light. So was his sonido which was a hollow version of shunpo.

At year nine he signed his clan summoning contract which is ironically was for the Phoenix. He summoned the boss and after the test he learned their arts and senjutsu. He mastered it to the level where he can use it 1 week continuously and can gather nature chakra on the move. His regeneration which is instant is now more higher level and has the power of rebirth. He can sense normally 50 miles in sage mode can sense the whole elemental nation. And today he will lose the mask of ignorance and show his real self.

He embraced his inner hollow which was feeding on his negetive emotions and Kisara's youki and gain full control over his hollow abilities. His hollow mask is of a Kitsune's and can use it for 100 years continuously. He practiced with it in his mindscape where time is much faster. His hiero or Iron skin when used he did not feel any drain in his massive reserves.

He wore ten levels of seals. Each level will unleash 50 times more energy than the previous tail. In his fully sealed form his reserves were at least 5 times more than all 5 kages combined. And an exttra seal to suppress his power level to civilian level just in case. So, heheheh you got the picture.

Now he is waiting for his team assignment. He was with his friends Samui, Karui, Kimimara (Fem Kimimaru), Haku (Fem Haku), and Yugito the Nibi Jinchuriki. Then his teacher came and after giving a speech he started to anounce team.

"Team 7 is under Killer Bee is Naruto Uzumaki, Samui and Yugito Nii, Team 8 is under Darui is Karui, Kimimara Kaguiya and Haku Yuki. Wait for your teachers and good luck" said the teacher.

With that Killer Bee and Darui came and Bee said "Team 7 come with me at training ground 7."

Darui said "Team 8 come with me to training 8."with that the friends said that they will meet with each other after the training.


End file.
